This Round's on me
by Jblaze08
Summary: A night out brings old friends back together. Once you read it the title will all make sense. Enjoy!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THIS SHOW.**

A/N: Ever since I watched this show I've wanted to do a story for these two because they have an untold back story that we may never see. Anyways I hope that everyone enjoys this.

* * *

"Eventually we will learn how to be civil to one another for the sake of the house Kelly." Casey said as he closed his locker.

"Whatever man." was all that Kelly could manage to say.

He watched as Casey walked back out the door with his bag in his hand. He knew that it's been a rough couple of months for the two of them and it wasn't gonna be an easy road ahead.

He opened his locker and a old picture of him, Casey, and Darden fell out to the ground. It's still hard to believe that they were once like the three musketeers, practically inseparable. He picked the picture up off the ground and a slight smile crept upon his face.

"I know man. I'll talk to him." Kelly said shaking his head looking at the picture. He knew that Darden wouldn't want them to blame each other for what happened. With that he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he saw Casey's name and began to send a text message.

_Hey Matt, I know that we have a lot of bad blood between us but we at least owe it to Drew to try and work things out. Can we go out for a drink later? My treat?_

Kelly began taking stuff out of his locker to take home for the night before he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He opened it to a new text from Kelly.

_Yeah I guess you're Kelly. Okay then, Lucky Blues around 8?_

A chuckle slipped out as he read the message. He wasn't completely sure why he did it but maybe things could go back to normal before Darden's death. He typed in his reply

_Alright. See you then_

_0000_

Casey put his phone back in his pocket as he read the last message from Severide. As he sat in his truck he just took a second and thought about Drew and how things were back then. It was them against the world and it's crazy how much things have changed.

He pulled the visor down like he would any other day but coincidently the same exact picture that fell outta Severide's locker, fell into his lap. He looked at the picture and began to smile. He remembered that day when they took that picture. They had been at a cookout Herrmann's house with the whole team. He laughed and put the picture in a place where it wouldn't fall out again.

Getting to his house Casey did what he would usually do but lost track of time and realized he had to jump in the shower to get ready.

_0000_

"What you getting all dressed up for?" Shay asked she placed the beer bottle back on the counter.

"Going out to get drinks with an old friend." Kelly said as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Oh really?" Shay asked trying to figure who she was.

"Yes really and it's not what you think. It's Casey." he said receiving a strange look from Shay.

"Casey as in Matthew Casey?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"_What brought this on?"_

"I'm not really sure but I saw that picture that we took whenever we were at that cookout that day and something dawned on me that we were once like brother s and with everything that has happened that we can at least and try to be civil to one another."

"_Haven't we all been telling you that for how long now?" _

" Yeah I know. I'm stubborn."

"_Well I'm glad that you're doing this. _

"Yeah me too." he said as he looked in the mirror to make sure he looked decent.

_0000_

Kelly pulled up in the parking lot and took a deep breath wondering if this was just a big mistake. He knows that Casey had tried numerous times to work things out between two but he was always the one to make things harder than what they needed to be. He wasn't too sure as to why he was so nervous but he finally got feeling back in his legs as he opened the door and headed inside.

Kelly walked through the door and as his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit bar he saw that Casey was already sitting at the bar.

"Hey man what's up. Let's grab a table." Kelly said and Casey just nodded.

"I ordered some hot wings and some extra for you just in case you wanted some." Casey said as they sat down.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Kelly said.

They sat there and just kept drinking their beer in complete silence waiting for the other to break the silence but neither knew what to say.

"So" Casey said as he finished his glass putting it back on the table.

"_Yeah this is gonna be harder than I thought."_

"Why you say that?"

"_Well going on the fact that we've been here almost 10 minutes and haven't said ten words to each other."_

"Talking about breaking silence I forgot how bad these wings tasted."

"_Yeah man. I remember how Drew would always order them and then complain about how bad they were."_

"Haha yeah and then he would sit there and order some more and then complain about it again."

They sat and reminisced for about another 2-3 hours before they realized what time it was. Kelly looked at his phone as he replied to a message from Shay telling her that he was having a good time.

"To tell you the truth Matt I thought this was gonna go horribly wrong."

"Well we were all like brothers before drew passed, so I don't know why we still can't be like that. He's always gonna be with us." Casey said lifting up his sleeve exposing a familiar tattoo.

"Oh man I forgot all about that. We got that after we left that cookout at Herrmann's." Kelly said

"Remember that picture we took while we were there that picture was one of the reasons why I texted you." Kelly added noticing Casey facial expression change like he just saw a ghost.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence but that same exact picture fell into my lap today when I got in my truck and opened the visor." Casey said and they both sat quietly for a minute.

"You think that was Drew?" Kelly asked scared of what the answer would be.

"Honestly, if it would've been any other day I would've said no but looking at us now and you seeing the same exact picture minutes before I see the same one." Casey said not able to finish his though as he glanced at the empty chair at the table.

Kelly glanced at the empty chair along with Casey for a minute and it actually felt as if the chair was being occupied by the lost brother.

"This might sound weird but I kinda feel like he is here with us right now." Kelly said as he took a drink of his beer.

"Yeah I feel it too. I hate to say it but even from up there he is still keeping us together." Casey said as both men laughed.

"Well I know it's gonna take more than a few drinks and a night of reminiscing but I think we can get back to where we were." Kelly said.

"Yeah me too. I'm glad we did this." Casey said.

Both men looked back at the seat and both had the same idea and held up their bottles.

"To Drew" both men said in unison before talking like old times.

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this one-shot. I honestly wanted to make it a multi-chapter but I didn't believe I could do it justice so I decided to do just a one-shot instead.**_

* * *

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this. Don't forget to review!**_

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_


End file.
